


Freefall: Teasers

by ofgreyice



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofgreyice/pseuds/ofgreyice
Summary: The teasers for Down Like a Warlock's continuation fic, Freefall!(Originally named Shadowhunters: The Secret Service, Freefall was supposed to be released last summer. I got too busy and forgot. I renamed it last week, but kept the tagline, which is “Life finds a way” - the final sentence in Down Like a Warlock.)There are 10 teasers, originally posted as a 12 Days of Christmas type thing, but I forgot the 11th and 12th, so you'll have to make do with the 10.Echo Lightwood-Bane is a warlock, the daughter of William, and Elijah Santiago-Lightwood is a Nephilim, the son of Rune and Rodrigo.Enjoy!! 💜





	1. Plight of the Skylark

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Echo Lightwood-Bane.

"Oh, ha ha, very clever." Asher sighs, and sits down. "But I don't think the gravity of this has hit you yet.".  
I tilt my head to one side.  
"No?" I ask. "I don't understand that the Clave has given itself permission to hunt down my sorry ass and mow me down with a Sereph blade in a dingy alleyway somewhere?".  
Asher's cobalt eyes blink slowly, and something shifts in his pupils. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was scared. But of what? He's a Shadowhunter. He has no need to be scared. He swallows, painfully.  
"Just... Promise me... No, not me, your parents... Promise your parents that whatever they do to you - you won't let them win. You can't let them win, Echo." He says, his voice shaking.  
"I'll keep running until the dead's screams can't be heard." I reply with a nod, and he forces a smile, before he walks off.


	2. A direwolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Elijah Santiago-Lightwood.

A noise sounds from above us. I turn and look at Sean, who's quivering a little, and then at Echo, who's already made shields around half of us. Rodrigo seems almost weary - like he knows the noise, like he's haunted by it, like it's something he can't escape. Just what happened in Edom? Suddenly, a large blur drops down elegantly from the roof, landing gently on the floor in front of us. It's an ivory white wolf, with startlingly green eyes. Is it a direwolf? Werewolves don't have white coats. I look back at Rodrigo, who seems to be thinking, and then at Swift, the straggler we picked up, who is smirking.  
Oh. Maybe it is a werewolf.


	3. Ready set let's go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Elijah Santiago-Lightwood.

I jump down from the ledge, and land on a hollowed-out piece of foam pipe. It's a bit grimy and dirty, but most things are in this part of New York. It isn't called the Slum Street for nothing. Something large, dark and black moves behind me, and I pull out my Sereph blade. It glitters in the frosty morning winter, sparkling when the sun manages to hit it. Whatever's out there may be one of our Downworld allies - hell, it could be Magic - but it may also be a demon, so a Sereph blade it is. Behind me, I hear Asher and Morgen unsheath their blades, and together we charge at the darkness.


	4. Children of Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Echo Lightwood-Bane.

Shuri flicks back and forth between the books, sighing and crying out in anguish every few seconds, in a sort of frenzied dance. I've never been good at dancing. Although, to Rodrigo and Rune, it seems almost like magic... And magic literally runs through my veins. Maybe it's not too late to learn.  
"Argh!" Shuri yells. "Why? Just why do they keep referring to mundane as 'children of Earth'?! It's not making this any easier!".  
Children of Earth seems about right for the mundanes. Considering we Downworlders are the 'children of Satan', and the Shadowhunters are the 'children of Raziel'. And also, the mundanes refer to Earth as 'Mother Earth', so that just makes the name more fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sincerely sorry for that pun.
> 
> Shuri is Cherokee's daughter.


	5. Class divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Echo Lightwood-Bane.

The manor stands before me, an ornate mirror hanging from a wall inside, only serving as a reminder of the Penhallows' immense wealth. Wealth that they gained from exploiting and destroying Downworlders, as well as wealth gained from being high-ranking members of the Clave - although there's really not much difference between the two. Sakura would argue that actually there is a difference, that being a member of the Clave doesn't automatically make someone a Downworlder exploit, but then again, she is a Nephilim, and I am not. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that we Downworlders will always be subpar in every way to the Nephilim. Even those lucky enough to be Angelwalkers are treated poorly. There will always be a class divide, even if it is extinguished completely.


	6. Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Echo Lightwood-Bane.

With a loud growl, Versi and Shuri lunge at the oncoming mundanes. I stay back, the red tide of magic creating waves of protection, keeping me from harm. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now, though. I'm not a Shadowhunter. I haven't been trained for this.  
"Keep the shields up!" I hear Morgen yell from a rooftop. There's a grunt, and a pained gasp, but then a powerful blast of blue magic erupts from a nearby street, creating a shield around it.   
Versi looks back at me, curiosity pricking at the corners of his green eyes, blood spattering across his ivory coat - and then looks away again, and runs back into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest: this teaser was named after the BTS song. The two have no correlation, I just liked the name as a teaser title.


	7. In gold blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Elijah Santiago-Lightwood.

There's a bang from a nearby street. I check behind me, and Echo is still right there, unconscious and barely breathing. Versi growls, but it wasn't him. Several of the others look rather scared. I don't blame them - I feel pretty scared myself. But what was the bang? Was it a bomb? Was it a spell? Was it an explosion not caused by a bomb? Just as I ask myself that, a figure that I know rounds the corner. Shortish, elf ears, eyes glowing gold. I know them, I do, but I didn't know they were an Angelwalker. By the looks of things, they didn't either.


	8. Back to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Elijah Santiago-Lightwood.

"So, you believe your allies from the diseased area of birth known as the Downworlders, can actually feel pain? That they're not demons?" Arthur asks, spitting out every word like it's venom.  
Behind him, Echo and Magic flinch. Versi doesn't move a muscle.  
"Yes." Asher says, fixing Arthur with a look of white hot outrage. "Of course they can feel pain - they have pain receptors too. Even demons can feel pain. But our Downworld allies are incredibly important - hey, isn't your son an Angelwalker?".  
Arthur's face contorts in anger.  
"He is not my son, not if demon blood runs in his veins. He has cat eyes, and horns. No son of mine is a warlock." He spits.  
Behind him, William Lightwood-Bane freezes.


	9. Sleeping beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Echo Lightwood-Bane.

I don't know how long I spend watching Swift sleep. Her chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm, her heartbeat pulsing gently against her skin, her brain relaying every single command to 'goddamnit Swift, wake the fuck up'. She's very beautiful, angelic and demonic in equal measure, although only angel blood runs through her veins - the exact opposite to me. Her nose twitches occasionally, and when it does, so does her left hand. I hold onto it, hoping that somehow, it'll help wake her up.


	10. Bird set free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Echo Lightwood-Bane.

Muscles contort under the power of my magic, bodies give in and weapons drop. At long last, I'm freed from the dingy cell I thought I was stuck in, and I run. I run for as long as it takes to feel (somewhat) safe again. I run until my feet are sore, and I stop on a rooftop. Stars twinkle above me, winking and shining with kindness and hope in their molten cores. I stretch, limbs flailing wildly, and I feel an odd tugging sensation on my back. Before I know it, the wings I thought gone forever are spread out behind me, bleeding with the effort of reemerging after so long, ruffling in the wind. It feels like pain, like anguish and sadness, and - oh god - it feels like freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the final teaser.
> 
> Are you excited for Freefall?  
> It's coming soon.  
> Life, as they say, finds a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Use the hashtag #FREEFALLFIC on Twitter for these teasers - I'd love to see your theories!


End file.
